


Missing Hat

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Mark just want his hat back.
Relationships: Inaba Masao & Nanjo Kei
Kudos: 11





	Missing Hat

**Author's Note:**

> New year, and it's a new first fic! I needed to write something small and simple, especially with these two characters.

Gym glass was over, and almost everyone was properly dress back in their St. Hermelin uniform. Almost. One student wasn’t completely properly dress.

Mark’s favorite yellow beanie hat with the white monkey face was missing. As it was improper exercise-wear, he had to take it off and leave inside the locker room.

Mark glared at Nanjo. “You came back first! Are you sure you didn’t steal it?”

Nanjo’s face turns red. “Wh-why would I want to steal your hideous piece of attire?!”

Mark gave out a hum. “It’s not hideous, but you make a point. I guess Brown stole it.”

* * *

“I wonder why he’s so worried sick over this,” said Nanjo. He found himself standing in a hallway with no students or teachers, with the ugly beanie in his hands.

“What’s so special about it?” Nanjo soon found himself wearing the horrid hat. He’s a bit shock it’s in good condition with no wear and tear.

Nanjo cleared his throat, and then began speaking in a higher voice than usual. “Hello! I’m Mark! I’m an annoying dancer and troublemaker! Let’s get funky!”

“I knew it! You piece of shit!”

Masao appeared from the corner and tackled Nanjo to the ground.


End file.
